User talk:Elcidman
Welcome }} |} |} -- SFH 01:53, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Contributions Hi. Please stop adding non-canon material to this Wiki. Also, please be more conscientious with your spelling and grammar. Thank you. ― Thailog 23:26, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :If you're wondering what that means, Teen Titans is not in continuity with the DCAU. Common mistake that a lot of people make. -- SFH 00:36, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm going to have to repeat that request. Teen Titans is not canon with the DCAU. So please do not add anymore information about it. -- SFH 04:50, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Since you chose to ignore three warnings, you have been blocked for three days. If you continue to add noncanon information after that, you will be blocked for longer, possibly permanently. -- SFH 20:14, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hi again. I'm not sure if you are intentionally making disruptive edits or not, but I have asked you to abide by the most basic rules of English grammar, which you still fail to comply. Your contributions are definitely welcome, but you are most certainly required to do it properly. If you insist upon adding badly written contributions all the while disregarding our requests, then your edits will be reversed. If you keep on doing it for too long, I'm afraid you'll have to blocked again—this time for a longer period. I urge you to go through our policies before making more edits. Thank you. ― Thailog 22:09, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Block Elcidboy, you have been blocked again for obvious reasons. You're dismissive and careless attitude borderlines on vandalism. If you check any of our articles, I'm sure you'll notice that none of them remotely resembles the article you have created (twice) or your general contributions. So, I advise you to take these two weeks off to go through our database, policies and perhaps the English Grammar in general. Learn the ropes by yourself, since you seem uninterested in being educated, and then try again later. Like I said before, you're contributions are welcome, but you have to do so in accordance with the rules of this site and English grammar. ― Thailog 20:04, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Another block As if disregarding policies, requests for compliance, and poor writing wasn't bad enough, now you are actually making stuff up. You are blocked for one month — the next one will be permanent. ― Thailog 23:26, 1 December 2008 (UTC) DCAU Apparently you've learned nothing in the last three years with your three blocks and multiple warnings. If you add so much as one word that does not pertain to the DC Animated Universe continuity, you will be blocked permanently. ― Thailog 19:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Green Lantern I advise you to reread the above warnings and exchange "Teen Titans" with "Green Lantern: The Animated Series". It's not canon, and though we may, eventually do a page on it for general reference, we don't need a page on the main character. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 19:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC)